Lysono Nahohr
Biography Born in 231 AA on a bright, sunny day in Lys, Lysono appeared as a health baby at first, but would later stop growing past his ninth year as a result of a passing illness. (Dwarf) A blessing in disguise: though dwarves rarely lived through infancy, Lysono's condition had not become apparent until after his parents had come to love him, and so he was spared the death by exposure that awaited many of his kind. To this day, Lysono holds a special warmth for those with deformities, with many of his retainers being dwarves and amputees as to give the otherwise unemployable gainful, respectable employment. His talents developed early, and, lucky for Lysono, he fell in love with hobbies that had no height requirement: he studied under his father, a famed trader and shipwright that oversaw many of House Nahohr's activities, and quickly came to learn the ways of trade. (Magnate) As he grew, the young Lysono's hunger grew as well, and at the age of 14 he found himself with five cogs and a dream: to build the largest trading company in the Narrow Sea. Such lofty goals take a lifetime to achieve, but the dwarf was blessed with the fortune of having a natural mind for trade (Entrepreneur) and the wealth of one of Lys' great families to support him. He has chased this goal ever since, organizing trade deals from White Harbour to New Ghis (Mercantilist(e)), with only the news of the attempted coup on his family in 297 AA bringing the wayward son home. The Coup When word that House Ostyris had attempted to stage a coup on Lysono's family and their possessions, the dwarf rushed home. Unfortunately, it was too late: his brother, Khor Nahohr, had been slain in the streets while leading his house guard, and their family manse had only been saved by the quick thinking of Lysono's niece, Rhea Nahohr. The uncle watched on with silent pride as the young woman saw the five rebellious captains executed. 297 AA Regency Following the coup, Lysono's niece Rhea served as magister with the dwarf concerning himself what we he knew best: trade. This time, however, he remained close to home, offering advice and guidance to his relative when prompted (and sometimes when not.) When his niece fell deathly ill from a disease obtained from a passing trader, Lysono took over for his niece, and has ruled as Magister in her stead since. 298 AA Timeline * 231 AA-born. * 239 AA-fell ill, with the disease stunting his growth and leaving young Lysono forever a dwarf. * 245 AA-started the Three Waves Trading Company with five cogs gifted to him by his father, with the company growing exponentially over the next four decades. (Note: the five cogs are purely there for flavor (and can be considered either gone by this point IC or part of House Nahohr's current cog collection), I'm not trying to sneak in five free ships for me.) * 297 AA-Lysono's brother, Khor Nahohr, is killed during an attempted coup, with Lysono's niece Rhea becoming magister thereafter. * 298 AA-Rhea falls deathly ill, with Lysono assuming her duties as Magister of Lys as a regent. Supporting Characters Xholo, Summer Islander with albinism, Warrior(Two-Handed) Bellegere, Braavosi dwarf, Medic Vortimer, Volantene amputee, Trader Kaeth, Dornish retainer, Trader Beliphas, retainer, Navigator Category:Essosi Category:Lyseni Category:House Nahohr